New New York Oneshoot
by Alee Karrera
Summary: Después de una pelea... ¿hubo sexo de reconciliación? / Rated M / Alto contenido de Klex /


**Holaaaaa! :D**

**Vine a dejarles un pequeño oneshoot perver e.e**

**Tiene alto contenido de klex/smut/sexo/etc. xd**

**Asi que si no te gusta leer eso, estas en la pagina equivocada xD**

**Es completamente original, sale de mi puerca imaginación xD**

**Sin mas rodeos ¡Disfruten La Lectura!**

**¡No olviden dejar un review! :D**

* * *

(Van narrando ellos)

Kurt: Y no importa si necesitamos un tiempo que es completamente valido, siempre perteneceremos el uno al otro...  
Simplemente asentí y me acerqué a besarlo, con mis manos lo acerqué aun mas hasta que Kurt se separó  
Kurt: Esto no es una discusión...  
Traté de callarlo dándole otro beso  
Kurt: Esto ha sido una madura...  
Me dirigí a su cuello, pero Kurt se volteó para besarme aun en los labios  
Kurt: Conversación de adultos...  
Llegué finalmente a su cuello y comencé a besarlo, pasando mi lengua por el, Kurt tomo mis manos y siguió hablando  
Kurt: Y ahora tengamos el mejor sexo de reconciliación de la historia  
Regresé a su mejilla y cuando escuche eso solo dije un ok bastante excitado, ambos nos levantamos del sofá pero antes de irme a la recamara debía cerrar la puerta del apartamento

* * *

No quería esperar ni un minuto mas, así que en cuanto terminó de cerrar y se volteó me "monte" en el, rodeé su cadera con mis piernas y no dejábamos de besarnos, ni siquiera llegamos a la cama, me recargué en la barra de la cocina y rápidamente nos deshicimos de lo que nos cubría de la cintura para arriba, era realmente necesario sentir su cuerpo lo mas cerca posible del mio. Blaine desabrochó mi pantalón y solo lo bajo lo suficiente para poder penetrarme, desabroché el suyo mientras que en nuestras bocas había una guerra, y así, sin lubricante ni preparación, Blaine terminó de acomodarme en la barra haciendo que girara y me quedara de espaldas hacia el y se metió en mi fuertemente, grité del dolor y Blaine solo permanecía inmóvil

* * *

No me movería hasta que Kurt me indicara que lo hiciera, cuando lo hizo, salí y entre en el fuertemente, haciendo que el gesto que tenia de dolor no disminuyera, pero a cada embestida que pasaba se iba relajando, y sus gestos cambiaron dándome a entender que ahora lo disfrutaba. Una embestida y Kurt gritó, sabia que había hallado ese punto, así que comencé a embestirlo mas fuerte, desatando gemidos de parte de ambos, minutos después Kurt se corrió entre ambos y yo dentro de el, nos relajamos un momento y Kurt hizo que saliera de el

* * *

"Vayámonos a la cama..." fue lo que le pude decir aun con la respiración agitada, en el camino me deshice completamente del resto de la ropa que me quedaba y Blaine hizo lo mismo, cuando llegamos finalmente a la cama solo lo besé apasionadamente, sin darle explicación alguna, hice que diera unos pasos hacia atrás y bruscamente hice que girara, haciendo que viera de frente la cama, comencé a tocarlo desde el pecho hasta su miembro, y cuando vi que estaba bastante excitado lo tomé de la cadera e hice que se inclinara hacia el colchón, apoyando sus manos en el, sin previo aviso lo embestí con fuerza, haciendo que Blaine gritara mi nombre jalando la cabeza hacia atrás, solo pasaron unos segundos y Blaine comenzó a moverse, dándome a entender que ya podía salir de el y volver a embestirlo, Blaine no dejaba de moverse para que lo embistiera aun mas fuerte, de repente me grito un "ahí", había dado con su punto así que los gemidos de Blaine incrementaron, ambos ya estábamos sudados pero seguíamos llenos de lujuria

* * *

Terminé corriéndome antes que Kurt, lo único que pude hacer con las fuerzas que quedaban fue aventarme a la cama en cuanto Kurt terminó de correrse dentro de mi, estaba cansado por los dos orgasmos que había tenido, y Kurt también, se acostó al lado de mi y nos vimos de frente...  
Kurt: Quedamos que seria el mejor sexo  
Blaine: Y no fue bueno?  
Kurt: Fue excelente! Pero solo fueron 2 orgasmos, ya los hemos tenido antes  
Blaine: Que quieres hacer entonces?  
Kurt: Y si me acompañas a la ducha?  
Blaine: Pero apenas si cabe uno ahí dentro...  
Kurt: Por eso mismo...

* * *

Con una sonrisa en el rostro me dirigí a la ducha, abrí la regadera un poco, dejando que el agua comenzara a correr, mientras checaba la temperatura de ésta Blaine me abrazó por la espalda, comenzó a besar mi hombro y no dejaba de frotarse contra mi trasero, definitivamente en esa noche llegaríamos al limite. Finalmente cuando el agua estaba a buena temperatura me metí a la regadera, Blaine me siguió por la espalda, el no dejaba de frotarse y yo no dejaba de gemir ante su contacto, coloque mis manos en la pared donde se encontraba la regadera, sentía que me quedaba sin fuerzas ante todo el placer que había tenido y el que me provocaba Blaine, él al darse cuenta no se conformó solo con eso

* * *

Frotarme contra su trasero me tenia bastante excitado, pero no hay nada mas caliente que escuchar a tu prometido gemir tu nombre ante el contacto de tu mano contra su erección, comencé a masturbarlo al ritmo en el que seguía frotando mi miembro contra su trasero, el agua que caía por nuestros cuerpos lavaba el sudor que emanaba de nosotros, Kurt jaló su cabeza hacia atrás ante el placer que le provocaba mi mano, pues no podía provocarle mas ya que el espacio era mínimo y no era muy cómodo, así pasaron los minutos, disfrutando el agua y el placer que nos provocábamos hasta que mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y en unos segundos me había corrido en una ola de gemidos, los cuales emití en la oreja de Kurt, haciendo que este se corriera mas rápido en mi mano, dejamos de desperdiciar agua y nos enjabonamos el cuerpo, cuidando cada parte y quedándonos a "enjabonar" mas unas partes mas que otras, provocando otra corrida mía y una más de Kurt ante esto, al final terminamos con una sonrisa en el rostro y salimos cada quien con una toalla en la cintura, me temblaban las piernas y estaba seguro que a Kurt le pasaba lo mismo, habíamos llegado lejos esta vez y estábamos cansados por 4 orgasmos, pero Kurt quería llegar lejos y aun había algo que jamás habíamos hecho

* * *

Blaine: Acuéstate...  
Kurt: Que pretendes hacer?  
Blaine: Tu solo hazlo...  
Me acosté boca arriba en la cama como me había dicho Blaine, este me quitó la toalla y se quito la de el  
Blaine: Tu querías llegar lejos...  
Blaine se subió a la cama de rodillas, se acercó hacia mi rostro, dejando en un buen perfil su gran erección, pasó una rodilla del otro lado de mi cabeza y justamente quedamos como el quería, tenía su miembro arriba de mi rostro y no dudé ni un segundo en tomarlo y comenzar a succionarlo, Blaine bajó hasta mi miembro e hizo lo mismo, disfrutaba de mi miembro y yo del suyo, lo mordía levemente cuando el raspaba mi miento con sus dientes lentamente, lo tomé del trasero para poder devorar aun más su miembro, cada uno disfrutaba del sabor del otro y no pasó mucho cuando las respiraciones se aceleraron, solo que Blaine hizo trampa y comenzó a masturbarme, haciendo que me corriera en su boca más rápido mientras emitía un grito de placer, pero sin dejar de lamer el miembro de Blaine, lo succioné unas veces mas y entre gemidos Blaine se corrió en mi boca, tragué todo lo que pude y finalmente Blaine se enderezó y quitó su miembro de mi rostro, con una sonrisa en el rostro terminó acostándose al lado mio, abrazándome y dándome besos en mi pecho un poco fornido  
Blaine: Si que llegamos lejos  
Kurt: Realmente me cansé  
Ambos seguíamos agitados, cerramos los ojos para poder dormirnos  
Blaine: Deberíamos pelearnos más seguido  
Reímos juntos y nos abrazamos a modo de que nos juntáramos más, de a poco caímos en un profundo sueño...


End file.
